


Fowl Love

by Meatball42



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Dating, Other, To a good home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Designed to help you find the perfect mate.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Fowl Love




End file.
